Quem tem medo de escuro?
by GaaLee
Summary: Lee perdeu tudo na vida... E durante a noite fantasmas de carne e osso vem assombrar-lhe a alma... Mas por que ele insiste em sorrir? Na possibilidade de ser feliz? UA, GaaLee, KakaIru, SasoDei entre outros... Presente para minha amiga Na-san.
1. Pedaços do passado

**Bem... Aqui estou eu de novo com outra fic nova... Eu sei que é muita irresponsabilidade de minha parte, mas é um caso a parte... Essa fic é especial para minha grande amiga Na-san. Te adoro!!**

**Como sabem... Naruto não me pertence, senão o Gaara já estaria com o Lee desde o começo da série... E digo o mesmo do Kakashi com o Iruka... n.n'**

**Então... Ler no jutsu!!**

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**Pedaços do passado**

Os raios solares invadiam radiantes todos lugares possíveis da agitada cidade de Tókio, acariciando suavemente o rosto de um garoto que dormia sem se dar conta de todos problemas que espreitavam sua família, como espectros a espera da chance perfeita de atacar e levar todas possibilidades de ser feliz daquelas pessoas.

- E-eu já disse! Eu vou pagar! – exclamou uma voz masculina temerosa, enquanto segurava com certa dificuldade o telefone.

- E então querido?... – perguntou uma mulher ao lado do homem que acabava de desligar o aparelho, encerrando a ligação.

- Ele quer o dinheiro... – disse passando as mãos pelos fios negros de seu cabelo, apertando os olhos e jogando-se de qualquer forma sobre o sofá.

- Mas já? Ele disse que teríamos mais uma semana! – falou a mulher exasperada, olhando incrédula para seu marido.

- Mas ele disse que não pode mais esperar... Já nos deu muito prazo...

- Mas c-como?... Nós não temos como pagar!

O homem suspirou.

- Temos que dar um jeito...

- Que jeito!? Assaltar um banco? – perguntou irônica, elevando consideravelmente o tom da voz.

- Fala baixo! – gritou o outro, olhando preocupado para uma das portas do corredor – Fica calma... Tem que ter um jeito...

- Calma!? Como você me pede pra ficar calma? Aquele homem é um louco! Ele faz tudo por dinheiro... Pode até matar nosso filho!

- Para com isso! – falou irritado o homem – Eu já disse que vou dar um jeito!

- A é? E qual?

- Não sei... Preciso pensar... – falou afundando mais um pouco no sofá, preparando-se para sumir por entre seus pensamentos, quando um pequeno ruído se fez presente.

- Mamãe?... Papai?... – indagou uma criança que saia sonolenta de seu quarto arrastando um bichinho de pelúcia, não devia passar de seis anos.

- Ah! – assustou-se a mulher – Lee-chan! Por que acordou tão cedo? – perguntou se aproximando do menino, pegando-o no colo e depositando um pequeno beijo na pálida bochecha.

- Mamãe... Você estava gritando?

- E-eu?... – gaguejou, lançando um olhar interrogativo ao marido, que apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça – C-claro que não!

- Hum... E por que o papai ta com essa cara?

- Err... Lee-chan... Vai lá pra cozinha, por favor?... E-eu já vou lá preparar o café da manhã... – falou temerosa a mãe do menino, colocando-o no chão.

- Ta bom! – disse sorrindo docemente e correndo para o outro cômodo.

- Nós não podemos deixar ele saber disso... – sussurrou o homem encarando sua esposa.

- É claro que não podemos! Ele é só uma criança...

- Melhor você ir até ele... Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa... – disse soltando um longo suspiro, fechando novamente os olhos.

- Ok... – concordou a outra, andando a passos arrastados em direção à cozinha – Lee, o que você quer pra comer? – perguntou forçando um sorriso, acariciando os negros cabelos de seu filho.

O menino fez uma pose pensativa enquanto olhava distraidamente para o teto.

- Eu quero bolo de chocolate! – exclamou sorrindo.

- Doce de manhã?

- Uhum!

- Mas... – tentou argumentar a mulher, quando se lembrou da situação em que se encontravam resolveu atender o pedido do menino – Ok! – falou começando a reunir todos os ingredientes para preparar o bolo.

Algo dentro de si dizia que esse seria o último dia em que veria seu tão amado filho...

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

A tarde passou rapidamente, dando lugar à fria noite.

O céu não apresentava seu lindo manto de estrelas, era apenas uma imensidão escura e gélida, onde nem a lua se atrevia a aparecer, temerosa de presenciar o ato macabro que seria realizado naquele dia.

- Ele chegou! – exclamou o homem de madeixas escuras, fechando rapidamente as cortinas da janela por onde esteve espiando a antes deserta rua.

- Era hoje que ele vinha!? – perguntou exasperada a mulher.

- E-eu não sei! Ele não falou nada pelo telefone!... – falou o outro a bordo de um colapso.

- E agora!?

- Eu não sei!! – gritou olhando atemorizado para a porta.

- Lee... – balbuciou a mulher – Meu filho... – sussurrou começando a correr em direção a um dos quartos da casa, fechando e trancando-se no cômodo junto ao menino.

- Mamãe? – indagou um pouco assustado o garoto, sentindo sua genitora abraçá-lo com muita força – O que foi?...

- Shh... Ta tudo bem... – murmurou a mulher apertando mais ainda o outro contra seu peito – Vai ficar tudo bem...

- O que foi mamãe? – perguntou devolvendo o abraço, e recebendo o silêncio como resposta resolveu se calar também, apenas desfrutando do calor proveniente de sua mãe.

Foi quando escutou o barulho da porta sendo derrubada.

- S-senhor Kakashi... – a voz temerosa de seu pai se fez presente, e sentindo como sua mãe derrubava várias lágrimas, agarrou-se com mais força a ela, apurando os ouvidos para saber o que se passava na sala.

- Bela noite não? – indagou uma voz desconhecida, em um tom brincalhão.

- S-sim...

- Ora, ora... Por que está com tanto medo?

- N-nada...

- Hmm... – o homem desconhecido deu uma pausa – Bonita casa a sua...

- O-obrigada...

- Não vai me oferecer um chá? Ou quem sabe um café... – perguntou o outro, se deslocando para mais perto da onde se encontrava o menino e sua mãe.

- E-eu não sabia que o senhor viria...

- Eu não preciso marcar hora, ou preciso?...

- N-não...

- Mas diga-me senhor Rock... Onde estão sua tão adorável esposa e seu gentil filho?

- S-senhor Kakashi... Podemos conversar? – indagou o pai de Lee.

Um longo silêncio se instalou na casa, o qual foi quebrado pelo visitante.

- Claro!

Aproveitando o momento em que seu marido e o outro saíram de perto do cômodo onde se encontrava, a mulher encarou os olhos negros de seu filho.

- Lee... Me escute bem... Nós estamos em um jogo, ok?

- Um jogo?

- É, e a primeira regra é não falar alto...

- Ta – sussurrou o garoto.

- Agora nós precisamos sair de casa... – falou se levantando cuidadosamente, abrindo lentamente a janela do quarto onde estava.

- E por que? – murmurou o menino.

- Se não sairmos... Não ganharemos o prêmio... – disse tentando abrir o objeto, o qual havia emperrado.

- Prêmio?

-... É... – concordou puxando o vidro, que não se moveu um centímetro – Me ajuda aqui Lee...

- Uhum...

- A segunda regra... É abrir essa janela sem fazer barulho... – falou a mulher em tom baixo, forçando cada vez com mais força o objeto, quando ouviu o som alto de um tiro – AH! – gritou assustada abraçando com força seu filho.

- Mamãe, você quebrou a primeira regra...

- V-vamos sair daqui! – falou exercendo todo sua força contra a janela, fazendo-a abrir o suficiente para poder observar o cenário que se apresentava ao redor de sua casa.

Vários homens vestidos de negro estavam parados em seu jardim, cada um portava uma metralhadora em mãos e outros tipos de armas de fogo presas à cintura. Com certeza trabalhavam para Kakashi...

- O-ok... Vamos nos esconder... – disse a mulher tremendo, agarrando seu filho, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, a mesma foi derrubada bruscamente por um sujeito encapuzado, e logo o quarto se encheu de pessoas trajando negro.

- Boa noite, senhora Rock... – e novamente aquela voz irônica soou.

- Hatake Kakashi... – murmurou a outra.

- Há quanto tempo, não?

- O-o que você quer? – perguntou abraçando com mais força Lee, que se apegava às roupas de sua mãe.

- O que eu quero? – murmurou, inspecionando o cômodo com o olhar, até se encontrar com os chorosos olhos negros do menino, e sorrindo maldosamente, comentou com voz perigosamente baixa – Belo filho o seu...

- Fica longe dele!! – gritou, tentando esconder o garoto com seu próprio corpo, em uma tentativa de protegê-lo.

- Calma senhora Rock... Se você e seu marido tivessem me pagado, nada disso estaria acontecendo... – e dizendo isso Kakashi estalou os dedos, fazendo com que alguns homens se aproximassem rapidamente da mulher, agarrando seus braços e suspendendo-a no ar, deixando o pequeno menino desprotegido, que a essa altura deixava que várias lágrimas rolassem por suas bochechas em direção ao solo, enquanto tentava desesperadamente alcançar sua mãe.

- O que fazemos com o moleque? – perguntou um dos homens encapuzados ao seu chefe.

- Deixe-o ai... Nós vamos conversar...

- Não toca nele!! – berrou a mulher, tentando se livrar do agarre – Eu juro que se você tocar em um fio de cabelo dele... EU TE MATO!!

- Pelo que eu saiba... Mortos não se movem... – comentou Kakashi quando ela passava ao seu lado na porta – E se eu fosse você... Me despediria melhor do meu filho...

- N-não... – sussurrou, sentindo como toda extensão de seu ser se congelava.

- Última chance... – cantarolou o outro.

- L-lee... Não se preocupe ta?... Vai ficar tudo bem... No final sempre fica tudo bem... – falou para seu filho, forçando um sorriso, enquanto seu rosto era invadido por várias lágrimas – Lembre-se... Eu te amo! – e vendo o sinal que o chefe de todos os presentes acabava de fazer, desesperou-se – A mamãe te ama! Não esquece! Eu te amo! – sentiu que os homens a levavam em direção ao corredor, e a cada grito que dava, seu pequeno menino se encontrava mais distante, seu instinto no final estava certo... Essa seria a última vez em que veria seu filho – Lee... – sussurrou, entregando-se aos frios braços da morte.

O garoto chorava, olhando aterrorizado para o homem de madeixas prateadas.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou interessado Kakashi.

- L-lee... – murmurou enxugando algumas lágrimas que logo seriam substituídas por outras.

- Belo nome... – comentou sorrindo – Quantos anos você tem?

- S-seis...

- Hmm...

- C-cadê a minha mãe?... – indagou encarando o outro.

- Sabe... A sua mãe e seu pai pegaram uma coisa minha emprestada... – falou andando lentamente até o menino – Uma coisa que eu gosto muito mesmo...

- S-sério?...

- Sério... E eles não devolveram... – disse se ajoelhando em frente ao garoto – Você não acha feio pegar uma coisa emprestada e não devolver?

- Uhum... – concordou levemente, secando suas lágrimas nas compridas mangas de seu pijama.

- Você não quer me ajudar a recuperar o que eles pegaram? – indagou Kakashi, sorrindo maldosamente.

- T-ta bom... – disse em tom baixo Lee.

- Ótimo! – exclamou o homem se levantando – Então vamos! – falou andando em direção a porta.

- E a minha mãe? – perguntou o menino preocupado.

- Não se preocupe... Ela está de férias...

- Mesmo?

- Sim...

- Que bom! Ela disse que precisava de férias mesmo... – disse contente, começando a seguir Kakashi.

- Férias exclusivas no inferno... – sussurrou antes de sair pela porta.

O pequeno Rock o acompanhou, mal sabendo que acabava de se lançar por vontade própria no poço escuro e gélido que seria sua vida a partir daquele momento... Mas no final tudo sempre ficava bem... Não é?...

* * *

**Acabou... (não diga n.n) Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse inicio... E como deu pra ver, vai ser algo meio trágico... Bom... Perdoem qualquer erro de português ou algo do tipo... A preguiça me atacou novamente...**

**Pra quem lê minhas outras fics, eu juro que vou atualizá-las logo... Só preciso organizar as idéias... n.n**

**Tchau no jutsu!!**


	2. Anjo de asas quebradas

**Errm... Desculpem a demora n.n' Mas eu estava meio enrolada e sem inspiração... E finalmente ela voltou... Só foi dar uma passeada básica por ai mesmo... n.n' **

**Gostaria de agradecer a: momotoko, nemuriko, Hikari Kaoru, mfm2885, Na-san, Kimi Tsukishiro, Lola Spixii, X-Anime.Doll-X, Tsuki-chan e Ann (respostas no final).**

**Dedico esse capítulo e toda fic à minha amiga do coração, Na-san! Eu te adoro muito! Vou me esforçar pra fazer com que essa fic fique a sua altura!! E gente, dêem uma olhada nas fics da Na-san, ela escreve muito bem e dos melhores casais que existem de Naruto!**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas um dia eu roubo o Lee pra mim!**

**Chega de enrolação... Ler no jutsu!!**

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**Anjo de asas quebradas**

-... Não acredito! – gritava exasperado um homem de longos cabelos loiros, observando incrédulo vários papéis sobre sua mesa – Não, não, não... – sussurrava pra si mesmo enquanto passava lentamente as mãos pelo rosto, soltando um longo suspiro e fechando os olhos, esperando que ao reabri-los tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas não foi isso o que ocorreu, a primeira coisa que suas íris focaram foi o monte de cartas a sua frente – DROGA!

- Deidara-senpai! – chamou preocupado um garoto de cabelos negros e espetados, parado em frente à porta que levava ao escritório do outro.

- Tobi... Sabe o que é isso?... – perguntou apontando os papéis.

- Não Deidara-senpai... – respondeu em tom baixo, entrando lentamente na sala e se dirigindo ao loiro.

- São contas Tobi... Tudo isso... – falou pegando todas as cartas e jogando-as para o alto – Contas Tobi! Milhares de contas!! – gritou recolhendo algumas e rasgando-as em um ato desesperado.

- Deidara-senpai! Pára! – disse o outro tentando segurar seu companheiro.

- PARAR? Mas como você me pede uma coisa dessas?? Não ta vendo?? – berrou tentando se livrar do agarre, para assim continuar com sua tarefa de destruir os papéis.

- Deidara-senpai! Se você rasgar vai ser pior!!

-... Pior?... Pior do que isso?... Tobi, você não vê? – perguntou acalmando-se e olhando as íris castanhas – A cada dia que passa a gente está afundando mais...

- Deidara-senpai... Rasgar as contas não vai solucionar nada...

- Mas desse jeito... Vamos acabar fechando e... Devendo praquele homem... – falou soltando-se de seu amigo e andando lentamente até uma janela.

-... Não sei se ajuda, mas... Nós já estávamos devendo pra ele desde que abrimos essa empresa...

- Não ajudou em nada Tobi...

- Tobi is a good boy... – sussurrou abaixando o rosto.

- E agora...?

- Ahn?

- O que a gente faz? Com esse bando de conta todo o dinheiro vai pro ralo... E a dívida com aquele homem é muito grande... – suspirou – Pelo menos temos o dinheiro daquele contrato...

- Errm... Deidara-senpai... Hoje de manhã... Recebemos uma ligação da mulher que encomendou os quadros... – deu uma pausa – E ela cancelou tudo...

- O que?... O QUE?? Como assim cancelou tudo??

-... Ela ligou e disse que achou obras de artes mais bonitas...

- Mas a minha arte é uma explosão! Nenhuma é melhor! – gritou exasperado.

- Deidara-senpai... O ponto não é esse... – se aproximou lentamente do loiro – Agora que já não receberemos nada... Não teremos como pagar as contas...

-... Nem aquele homem... – completou em um sussurro, virando rapidamente para seu amigo – Então acabou Tobi?...

- Acho que sim...

-... Nós afundamos?... – perguntou incrédulo, recebendo um leve menear de cabeça por parte do outro – Sabe o que mais me assusta?...

- O que Deidara-senpai?...

- Não é só o fato de que nossa empresa fechou... Sim que agora estamos devendo até nossas almas praquele homem...

- Deidara-senpai... – murmurou, tentando achar algumas palavras que pudessem confortar seu companheiro.

- O que você acha que ele vai fazer?... Nos torturar?... Nos matar?...

- Não sei Deidara-senpai... Mas só tem um jeito de saber... – disse estendendo um celular em direção ao outro.

O loiro fitou por alguns momentos o aparelho, pensando se havia alguma outra saída. Seguramente se não contasse agora, aquele homem saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde e acabaria por transformar sua vida e de seu amigo em um verdadeiro inferno sobre a Terra...

"O que mais tenho a perder?..." – pensou pegando o celular e discando um número. Enquanto ouvia o barulho da chamada permanecia encarando Tobi, que havia se aproximado o máximo possível com a intenção de escutar a conversa.

- Hataki Kakashi? Aqui é o Deidara...

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Os olhos negros recorriam cada pequeno detalhe daquele lugar com muita curiosidade. Tudo era armazenado com cuidado na mente de criança, que se esforçava para não apontar cada estátua e quadro magnífico que se apresentava a sua frente e não sair correndo do lado daquele homem de cabelos prateados. Seria falta de educação segundo sua mãe.

O piso de mármore refletia quase perfeitamente sua aparência e fazia com que os passos ecoassem pelo corredor.

Aquele lugar era lindo, só conseguia compará-lo com um daqueles castelos de conto de fadas, e toda sua magia foi quebrada quando o som escandaloso do celular surgiu.

O homem a seu lado suspirou resignado, atendendo o aparelho – Kakashi... Ah... Como vai Deidara-san? – perguntou fingindo amabilidade.

Lee desviou seu olhar para uma das paredes, seu pai dizia que era feio escutar a conversa dos outros, e mesmo não sabendo onde exatamente ele estava, não o desobedeceria. Mas era quase impossível não ouvir Kakashi... Assim que acabou escutando algumas de suas palavras.

- Entendo... Poderia vir aqui em Konoha?... Agora se for possível... Temos muitos assuntos pra discutir... – e dizendo isso desligou o celular, bufando bravo e apressando o passo, deixando Lee um pouco para trás – Ei! Acho melhor você não enrolar... Não estou com muita paciência hoje...

- Ah! Sim... Desculpe... – o garoto correu até o mais velho.

- É aqui que você vai ficar moleque... – anunciou depois de um período de caminhada, parando em uma enorme sala muito luxuosa – Naruto! – gritou de repente, assustando um pouco seu acompanhante – Naruto!! Te dou 5 segundos pra estar aqui!

Um menino de cabelos loiros e pele morena saiu correndo desesperadamente de alguns dos corredores que era ligado aquele salão.

- Estou aqui Kakashi-sama!! – anunciou parando em frente ao homem, abaixando a cabeça.

O Rock analisou curiosamente aquele garoto. Aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho e vestia uma simples camiseta branca com um short azul surrado, o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o fato de que ele parecia ter um enorme medo de Kakashi.

- Trouxe outro verme pra ficar por aqui... – falou demonstrando certo nojo, e virando-se para Lee empurrou-o fortemente em direção ao piso – Ensine tudo a ele... E já fiquem avisados... Não quero uma mancha, entenderam?

- S-sim... – murmurou Naruto ainda olhando para baixo.

- Ótimo... – e saiu em direção a enorme porta.

- Você ta bem? – indagou o loiro, ajoelhando-se ao lado do outro que ainda estava no chão.

- Sim... Por que ele fez isso?...

- Kakashi-sama é sempre assim... Mas não se preocupe! Tirando ele e algumas pessoas todo mundo aqui é legal! – e sorriu amavelmente, ajudando o moreno a se levantar.

- Hmm... Como você se chama?

- Uzumaki Naruto! E você?

- Rock Lee...

- Quantos anos você tem Lee?

- Seis... Mas vou fazer sete semana que vem! – exclamou sorrindo docemente.

- Eu tenho oito! – fez uma pausa – Por que você está aqui Lee-chan?

- Kakashi-san me disse que meus pais pegaram uma coisa dele emprestado e não devolveram... E como minha mamãe está de férias, eu tenho que ajudar ele a pegar de volta o que meus pais não entregaram... – explicou olhando tristemente o chão.

- Ah... Se é assim... Eu te apresento "Konoha"! – exclamou estendendo os braços e olhando para o céu.

- "Konoha"?

- É o nome daqui! – falou sorridente Naruto.

- Isso é um hotel?

- Bem... Não exatamente... As pessoas vêm aqui depois do trabalho pra poder se divertir...

- Com o que?

- Eu não sei direito, mas... Isso foi tudo o que a Temari-chan me falou... – deu de ombros – Vem! Vou te apresentar pros meus amigos! – gritou pegando a mão de Lee e começando a correr por uma das escadas.

- Ta bom! – sorriu amavelmente, acompanhando o loiro que parou no primeiro andar que os degraus levavam.

- Esse é o Chuji-kun! – apontou para o homem atrás de um enorme balcão de vidro.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun! – saudou amigavelmente.

O Rock estudou por alguns momentos aquela figura. Não devia ter mais do que dezenove anos, estava alguns quilos acima do peso normal, mas parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

- Esse aqui é o Lee-chan! Ele veio hoje com o Kakashi-sama! – explicou o Uzumaki.

- Eu sou Akimichi Chouji, mas pode me chamar de Chouji...

- Certo Chouji-kun! – exclamou alegremente o moreno.

- O que você está fazendo nesse infer... Quer dizer, em "Konoha"? – perguntou o Akimichi.

- Os pais dele pegaram uma coisa do Kakashi-sama emprestado... – adiantou-se Naruto.

- Entendo... Eu desejo muita sorte pra você Lee... – "Você vai precisar..." – pensou virando-se para uma enorme estante de bebidas.

- Vem! Vou te apresentar pros outros!

- Ta Naruto-kun!

Os dois começaram a correr para o andar de cima onde havia um corredor com vários quartos. O loiro bateu fortemente em uma porta com o número "45" entalhado.

- Temari-chan!! Kankurou-kun!! – gritou incessantemente, golpeando a madeira, até que esta cedeu e deu passo para uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabos-de-cavalo e uma expressão nada contente no rosto.

- O que é Naruto? – perguntou entre dentes.

- Eu vim apresentar meu novo amigo! – disse sorrindo e apontando Lee.

- Ah é? – piscou algumas vezes – Olá! Muito prazer, meu nome é Temari! – falou sorrindo, esquecendo de todo seu mau humor matutino.

- Olá Temari-san! Meu nome é Rock Lee!

- Quer entrar Lee? – indagou abrindo um pouco mais a porta, dando espaço para que os dois meninos adentrassem o quarto.

- Claro! – respondeu o Uzumaki puxando o moreno pela mão.

O cômodo era bem apertado, as paredes estavam sujas e rachadas, em uma delas encontrava-se um espelho quebrado e uma janela que ficava ao lado de um pequeno armário. O banheiro era minúsculo e empoeirado, o chão do lugar todo possuía fendas e sujeira, e sobre ele estavam dois colchões pequenos e velhos, onde dormia preguiçosamente uma pessoa.

- Kankurou... – chamou Temari – Kankurou!... – chutou levemente o ser que ainda dormia – KANKUROU!!

- AH!! Que é?? – falou indignado, bocejando e coçando os olhos.

- Esse é o inútil do meu irmão, Kankurou...

- Epa! Inútil não!

- Eu não vou mentir pras crianças...

- Sua loira oxigenada!

- Acho melhor você parar... – ameaçou a mais velha – Agora que já está mais calmo, te apresento o Lee, nosso mais novo membro da família! – exclamou alegremente.

- Se você chama isso de família...

- Para de ser estraga prazeres!

- Ta bom, ta bom... – suspirou de forma cansada – Muito prazer Lee, eu sou o irmão mais novo dessa louca...

- Muito prazer!

- Mas e então Lee-chan, já conheceu o resto do povo? – perguntou Temari, ignorando o apelido que foi chamada.

- Naruto-kun estava me mostrando...

- Então eu ajudo! Kankurou, vai tomar um banho e se arrumar que eu vou mostrar o lugar pro Lee!

- Ta...

Os três saíram do pequeno cômodo, voltando ao enorme corredor.

- Ok, vou te levar pro Sai! – exclamou a loira, andando até outro quarto –Sai!! Sai daí! – o trio riu baixo enquanto um garoto de cabelos negros e pele muito branca abria a porta.

- Bom dia Temari-chan! - saudou contente, mas sua expressão facial não mudou.

- Olá Sai! Esse aqui é o Lee!

- Olá Lee-kun! – sua voz parecia alegre, mas suas feições permaneciam indiferentes.

- Hm... Olá Sai-kun...

- Ele é novo aqui! – explicou Naruto.

-... Carne nova?... – a pergunta ressoou pelo corredor, provocando um arrepio em todos os presentes.

- Orochimaru... – sussurrou a mais velha.

- Hmm... Esse garoto me parece bem apetitoso... – murmurou de forma rouca, passando a língua pelos lábios e aumentando a velocidade de seus passos.

- Não toca nele! – gritou Temari, colocando-se à frente do moreno.

- Ora vamos "Tema-chan"... Prometo devolvê-lo inteiro... – falou se aproximando mais.

- É melhor ir embora daqui antes que eu chame Kakashi-sama! – ameaçou Sai elevando seu tom de voz, mas sua expressão era igual.

- Vocês vão ver... Kabuto-kun ainda vai me tirar daqui... E antes dele fazer isso, eu vou pegar esse moleque e todos vocês... – e sorrindo de modo sádico, dirigiu-se para o andar de baixo.

- Q-quem era ele...? – indagou o Rock tremendo levemente.

- Era só um doente... Só um doente... – sussurrou a loira massageando as têmporas.

- Vem Lee! Vou te levar pra Hinata-chan! – disse o Uzumaki quebrando o clima tenso e arrastando o outro para uma porta que marcava o número "65" – Hinata-chan!! – gritou batendo na madeira.

- S-só um minuto Naruto-kun! – uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida de dentro do quarto.

- Bom dia Hinata-chan! – o loiro sorriu amplamente ao ver a garota sair do cômodo.

- B-bom dia Naruto-kun...

- Esse aqui é o Lee-chan! Chegou hoje!

- M-muito prazer Lee-san...

- Prazer... – respondeu o moreno estudando com o olhar a menina, possuía cabelos azulados e curtos, os olhos eram de uma cor esbranquiçada, a pele era muito clara e possuía estranhas marcas vermelhas por toda sua extensão.

- N-naruto-kun, eu preciso tomar um banho...

- Ah! Sem problemas! A gente se fala outra hora! – e dizendo isso, puxou Lee novamente.

- Hmm... Naruto... Quantos anos ela tem?

- 13...

- E por que ela está aqui?

O loiro pensou por alguns instantes -... Por causa da família dela... Mas agora a gente tem que limpar! – falou cortando qualquer chance de voltar ao assunto anterior.

- Limpar?!

- É claro! Se você vai morar aqui tem que ajudar!

- M-mas... Eu não escolhi morar aqui!

- Mas o Kakashi-sama disse que você vai ficar por aqui, então vai ter que ajudar!

- M-mas... – tentou protestar, e vendo o olhar bravo de seu amigo, suspirou resignado – Ta bem...

- Yosh! Vamos começar pelo salão principal! – exclamou correndo escada abaixo.

- Me espera Naruto-kun!

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Deidara andava com o olhar baixo por um dos corredores da luxuosa "Konoha".

- Deidara-senpai... – chamou Tobi em tom baixo, em uma tentativa de confortar o amigo.

- E pensar que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores... – murmurou fitando o outro. Havia acabado de sair da sala de Hataki Kakashi, e depois de alguns minutos de discussão, chegaram em um acordo que não agradara nem um pouco a dupla que agora andava lentamente por uma das passagens daquele lugar "sujo" segundo Tobi.

- Calma Deidara-senpai... Logo logo a gente sai daqui...

- Qual era o problema de continuar na nossa empresa de artes?... Como que a gente juntou tanta dívida em tão pouco tempo?... – algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – E por que aceitamos a ajuda daquele homem?...

- Deidara-senpai... Se não fosse o Kakashi-sama nós não teríamos nem aberto a loja...

- Eu sei Tobi! – gritou bravo – Mas agora... Agora vamos ter que vender nossa própria honra pra pagar aquele desgraçado!

- Acalme-se...

- Como me acalmar?? Eu estou sendo obrigado a vender meu próprio corpo Tobi! – berrou chorando com mais força – É a gota d'água... Um dia... – sussurrou – Um dia eu ainda vou explodir tudo isso aqui...

- Deidara-senpai... – falou o outro abraçando o loiro, tentando passar um pouco de conforto para aquela alma.

- Quanto tempo a gente vai ficar por aqui...?

-... Temos que pagar as dívidas da empresa, a estadia aqui, a alimentação e as roupas que ele disse que compraria... – respondeu o moreno em um fio de voz.

-... Vamos ficar aqui pelo resto da vista...

- Calma Deidara-senpai... Pelo menos já temos onde ficar e o que comer...

- A situação estava tão ruim assim Tobi? – perguntou se separando do abraço e limpando as lágrimas.

- Pior que mãe na zona... – sorriu levemente.

- Aposto que ela está melhor que a gente...

- Deidara-senpai respondeu à minha brincadeira... Deve estar mesmo afetado... – comentou o moreno recomeçando a caminhada, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

- Pára com isso! Foi só um deslize... – falou aumentando a velocidade dos passos e empinado um pouco o nariz.

- Hehe...

Os dois começaram a rir enquanto passavam por uma ampla sala, fazendo com que dois pares de olhos pousassem curiosamente sobre eles.

- Esses são novos... – sussurrou Naruto para Lee, parando de limpar o chão por alguns instantes.

- Aquele loiro parece um...

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Um anjo... – disse um velho de aparência decadente, percorrendo de forma descarada Deidara com o olhar.

-... Errm... Boa noite... – sorriu nervosamente olhando para todos os lados em busca de algo que pudesse tirá-lo dali.

- Boa noite senhor! – um rapaz de cabelos negros e espetados se aproximou alegremente dos dois, fazendo uma leve reverencia ao maior de idade e parando ao lado do loiro.

- Tobi! – exclamou não contendo a surpresa em seu tom de voz.

-... Aproveita e vai pra longe daqui... – sussurrou discretamente no ouvido do amigo.

-... Valeu... – curvou levemente a cabeça em sinal de despedida ao velho e avançou rapidamente até uma porta de vidro, a qual levava para um dos magníficos jardins do lugar.

Esquivava-se de todos convites e olhares luxuriosos que lhe eram dirigidos, todas aquelas pessoas o faziam sentir náuseas, e ainda não havia se preparado para ter sua dignidade e orgulho massacrados.

O céu apresentava um lindo manto de estrelas que eram veladas pela serena presença da lua.

As íris azuladas encaravam perdidas aquela paisagem, até que tiveram sua concentração quebrada devido a um esbarrão.

- AH! Eu já disse que não quero fazer nada!! – gritou o loiro exasperado, dando-se conta de que não se tratava de nenhum cliente momentos depois – Ai meu Deus! – falou se ajoelhando ao lado da pessoa em que havia trombado, a qual estava no chão – Você ta bem garoto?

-... Sim, me desculpe... – murmurou o menino se sentando no chão com certa dificuldade.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas! – exclamou Deidara sorrindo, para logo em seguida pegá-lo no colo e se levantar – Qual o seu nome?

-... Lee...

- Que nome bonitinho! – disse encarando os olhos negros do outro, se assemelhavam com aquele céu que se apresentava sobre suas cabeças, com a única diferença que eram muito mais bonitos – Você mora aqui?

- Uhum... Mas... Eu me perdi... – sussurrou um pouco envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe, eu te levo até os dormitórios.

- Obrigada senhor...

- He, pode me chamar de Deidara, ok?

- Ok... – sorriu levemente, e escutando alguns gritos e barulhos estranhos sua atenção foi recaída em uma das salas que estava perto de onde se encontravam – Deidara-san...

- Sim? – falou o loiro começando a andar em direção a uma das portas de vidro.

- O que fazem aqui em "Konoha"?

- Ah... Bem... E-eu... – engasgou-se com as próprias palavras, não podia contar a dura realidade em que todos dali viviam para uma criança que ainda não tinha nem idéia das atrocidades que aconteciam no mundo – As pessoas vem aqui depois do trabalho para relaxar... – comentou entrando em um dos luxuosos salões.

A cada passo que dava mais daquele cenário era revelado. Os curiosos olhos negros recorriam cada detalhe que era apresentado a sua frente, causando uma mescla de nojo com confusão.

- Por que ta todo mundo se beijando e se abraçando? – cochichou no ouvido do maior, tentando não deixar que os outros ouvissem.

-... P-porque... Porque é assim que eles relaxam do trabalho!

-... Mas é muito nojento...

- Nem me fale... – murmurou subindo as escadas e saindo do campo visual de vários curiosos parando em um longo corredor, e colocando o garoto no solo, sorriu amavelmente – Qual o seu quarto?

- Naruto-kun me disse que vou ficar no quarto dele... Número "107"! – exclamou sorrindo abertamente, e pegando a mão de Deidara, saiu correndo em direção ao final do corredor – Aqui!

- Ótimo! Agora entra, toma um banho e durma, ok?

- Ok... Mas e você Deidara-san?

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Com aquelas pessoas lá embaixo?

- É... Mas não se preocupe! Não vou fazer nada nojento! – disse sorrindo ante a expressão de incredulidade do garoto.

- Ta! – abriu a porta, e antes de adentrar o cômodo, virou-se para o loiro mais uma vez – Deidara-san! Boa sorte lá embaixo! Eu tenho certeza que vai conseguir se sair bem no trabalho! – entrou no quarto e fechou o objeto de madeira cuidadosamente.

-... Tomara que sim Lee... – e desceu as escadas com um pouco mais de confiança.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Lee-chan!! Onde você estava?? – indagou Naruto se atirando em cima do amigo assim que este terminara de fechar a porta.

- Eu tinha me perdido... Mas Deidara-san me ajudou a chegar aqui! – respondeu tentando acalmar o outro.

- Deidara? – o Uzumaki se afastou ligeiramente do moreno, até se sentar no chão e encará-lo nos olhos.

- Aquele que parecia um anjo... Que vimos hoje de manhã rindo – complementou vendo a expressão confusa do loiro.

- Ah ta! Agora melhor você tomar banho e ir dormir, amanhã cedo a gente vai limpar o salão de novo! – exclamou empurrando Lee em direção ao banheiro.

- Ta, mas, eu quase não consegui pegar roupas lá de casa...

- Kakashi-sama te tirou de lá do nada?

- Ele disse pra pegar o que eu mais gostava... Porque não teria mais tempo de voltar pra lá... – falou olhando tristemente uma pequena mala que estava no canto do quarto.

- Hmm... Agora vai tomar banho logo! – e dizendo isso, fechou o moreno dentro do minúsculo banheiro, indo até os pertences deste e começando a revistá-los momentos depois.

- O que está fazendo Naruto-kun? – perguntou o Rock assim que saiu do banho, encontrando o loiro segurando uma gargantilha negra com um pingente em forma de espiral em uma das mãos.

- O que é isso Lee-chan?

- É da minha mãe... Ela diz que combina comigo porque é da mesma cor que o meu cabelo... – explicou recolhendo o objeto e colocando-o no pescoço – Vou dormir... Boa noite Naruto-kun!

- Boa noite Lee-chan! – e deitou-se em um dos velhos colchões, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

-... Mamãe, eu sinto a sua falta... – sussurrou o Rock encarando a lua, e juntando as mãos começou uma oração, acrescentando algumas palavras no final desta – Tomara que você se divirta bastante nas suas férias mamãe! Mas eu queria que você voltasse... Estou com saudades... – e se deitou lentamente, fechando os olhos, tentando pensar que tudo iria melhorar dali para frente, já que ele não desistiria e nunca deixaria que seus amigos fraquejassem, já que tudo fica bem no final...

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso mesmo... Agora reviews, a alma do negócio:**

**_momotoko:_ Muito obrigada momo-san! O Kakashi vai ficar pior ainda... Mas ele vai ter motivos. Todo mundo vai sofrer por aqui... A vida não é nenhum mar de rosas... Mas no final fica tudo bem!**

**_nemuriko: _Obrigado por ler! O Kakashi vai piorar mais ainda... Mas ele vai ter motivos!**

**_Hikari Kaoru:_ Eu só tive criatividade pra escrever essa fic pq ela é um presente... Senão... O Lee ainda vai ter uma luz, mas até lá, muita água vai correr... Obrigada por ler!**

**_mfm2885:_ Você se assustou? Vixi... Sinto muito mas essa história ainda vai ter muita coisa "ruim"... Cabeças vão rolar! Brincadeira! Mas vai ter final feliz sim, eu odeio finais tristes... Obrigada por ler!**

**_Na-san: _Na-chan! Que bom que gostou! Estou me esforçando muito pra escrever algo que presta difícil... Sua fic não está fraquinha não! É uma das melhores na minha opinião...**

**_Kimi Tsukishiro:_ Muito obrigada por ler! Que nada! Adoro suas reviews, não sei como mas, elas me dão vontade de continuar escrevendo... Deve ser o tamanho... E sobre as outras fics, eu pretendo colocar todo mundo em 3 caps. (pra ficar tudo igual).**

**_Lola Spixii:_ Obrigada por ler! E obrigada mais ainda pelos elogios! Eu vou me esforçar bastante pra melhorar essa história! Vou fazer ela se tornar uma das mais conhecidas! (coitada de mim... Sonhar não faz mal pra ninguém mesmo... n.n)**

**_X-Anime.Doll-X:_ O Lee realmente é bem inocente... E fofo também! Obrigada por ler!**

**_Tsuki-chan:_ O Deidara-kun apareceu! E no próximo é o Sasori... (spoiler), mas os dois vão tem uma relação meio perturbada...**

**_Ann: _Sabe... Eu não gosto do Gaara como uke... Pra mim o que mais conta é a personalidade e não a aparência... Então, Lee uke! Embora em uma fic minha ele seja seme... Ann-san, eu concordo plenamente com você! É realmente uma pena que as fics em português coloquem o Lee como seme quase sempre... Ai temos que apelar para outras línguas... Acho seriamos boas amigas, obrigada por ler!**

** Não se preocupem, eu vou explicar a vida de cada um nos próximos caps. E só pra lembrar, o Kakashi não usa máscara nem tapa-olho (ainda). Mandem reviews por favor! Ai o cap. sai mais rápido (chantagem) n.n'**

** Tchau no jutsu!!**


	3. Substâncias e Ilusões

**Nossa, depois de três séculos eu finalmente estou postando o cap.3!! Nem acredito ****n.n'**

**Gostaria de agradecer muito a: Ann, Kimiko T., ****x.PsychO.x, Ero-Kitsune21, Hikari Kaoru, mfm2885, momotoko, kisa-chan.6, Lola Spixii, reneev, Schne Hissi, uchiha ju, Sohee-chan, Sweety, Uchiha Sayo, Chiideki e Yuki Shinomori!! Gente, se não fosse por vocês esse capítulo realmente não saia... n/n' As respostas estão lá embaixo!**

**Eu não planejava escrevê-lo, mas por causa de vocês ta ai!! n.nb**

**Desculpem o cap. podre! E eu juro que tentei betar!! Mas como sou meio analfa... n.n'**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Lee é meu! ù.ú **

**Explicação básica: "..." – pensamento.**

**Cap. dedicado a reneev, postei!! \o\, e a Na-san! Seu presente ficou uma porcaria, aceita esse cap. no lugar Na-chan? Ç.Ç**

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Substâncias e Ilusões**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Os passos ecoavam pelo corredor. Lentos, programados, ritmados.

O céu lá fora estava esplendoroso. Cheio de pássaros que cantavam alegres, e raios solares que banhavam todos rostos sonolentos e felizes nas ruas. Mas os passos não se detinham.

As janelas abertas deixavam passar risos de crianças que se dirigiam à escola, e piadas contadas ao acaso. Mas os passos mantinham o ritmo.

Apesar de toda alegria que o ambiente emanava, nada parecia chamar a atenção do homem que andava de forma quase robótica pelo corredor.

Não escutava os risos, as piadas, os cantos dos pássaros, nem sequer sentia o incomodo calor que o sol causava aquela hora da manhã. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Um totalmente alheio à realidade feliz que o rodeava.

As mãos, fechadas dentro do bolso da calça, suavam imperceptivelmente. Precisava de mais dinheiro. Muito mais.

Os cabelos prateados remexiam ao compasso imposto pela suave brisa matutina. E ele continuava precisando de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

Todas aquelas pessoas na rua pareciam contentes só por estarem com saúde e freqüentarem uma boa escola. Mas ele sabia que a verdadeira felicidade encontrava-se com as notas esverdeadas. Quem possuísse uma maior quantia delas teria tudo. E era por isso que precisava de mais.

O corredor começou a se tornar mais escuro. Assim como os pensamentos do homem que o recorria.

Para ter capital precisava de mais trabalhadores. Mas a empresa "Icha Icha Paradise" não agüentaria bancar mais funcionários. Então só tinha uma opção.

A escuridão começou a cobrir todo o caminho. E logo só os passos ritmados ecoavam naquele local.

Os cabelos prateados estavam estáticos, assim como a expressão do homem.

Precisaria arranjar mais um idiota para trabalhar em "Konoha". Não um idiota qualquer, mas um que apresentasse todas as qualidades exigidas naquele serviço. E para terminar com chave de ouro, teria que ter uma mente fechada. Sim, isso facilitaria demais seu trabalho, afinal, o que um adolescente idiota não faria para ter seu próprio dinheiro? Poder gastá-lo onde e com o que quisesse? Venderia até a alma se fosse necessário.

Os passos programados levaram-no até uma luxuosa porta. Entrou sem cerimônias.

Todo aquele castelo, como costumavam dizer, era de sua posse. Não precisava vestir uma máscara de bons modos quando estava nele. Não precisava agradar ninguém, e sim ao contrário.

- Limpe isso direito – disse para o pobre garoto de cabelos loiros. Este apenas murmurou um "sim" e continuou esfregando o já lustroso piso.

Olhou para o lado e viu outro menino, só que de madeixas negras como a noite.

Os pais daquele infeliz deviam estar renascendo aquela altura, mas se fizessem isso teriam que pagá-lo.

Já não bastava ter que cuidar do filho daqueles imprestáveis que não tinham a capacidade de saldar uma dívida relativamente baixa? Ainda bem que já estavam no inferno.

- Kakashi-sama...? – disse o garoto de cabelos escuros. Se não se enganava, Lee era seu nome.

Indicou com a cabeça que podia prosseguir.

- Hoje é meu aniversário – falou sorrindo timidamente. E o que isso tinha de importante?

-...Parabéns... - virou-se para outro corredor que levava aos fundos do estabelecimento – Agora continue limpando... – pôde ver a decepção no rosto do menor, mas o que ele esperava? Uma festa surpresa com vários presentes e abraços carinhosos? A realidade agora era outra...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Precisava relaxar. Pensar em um modo de conseguir trabalhadores idiotas dispostos a tudo.

Caminhou por entre a multidão de pessoas falsamente alegres. Ninguém poderia ser feliz verdadeiramente sem dinheiro para esbanjar em coisas fúteis.

Entrou em uma confeitaria, sentando-se de frente para a rua, observando desinteressado o movimento monótono dos cidadãos. A maioria sorria e conversava, outros simplesmente se concentravam no caminho que deviam tomar. Nada de interessante.

- O que deseja senhor? – perguntou uma garota de avental amarelo parando ao lado da mesa. Tinha um belo rosto, mas o corpo deixava muito a desejar.

Antes que pudesse responder, um rapaz que arrastava os passos pela calçada chamou sua atenção.

Possuía um opaco cabelo vermelho, vestia roupas negras e trazia na boca um cigarro.

O que mais chamava atenção era a pele extremamente pálida, possivelmente pela falta de sol.

Um admirável adolescente. Agora só restava averiguar se ele era um idiota.

- Está um belo dia não? – disse com um sugestivo sorriso. A garçonete se avermelhou totalmente. Seria fácil arrancar informações daquela menina – Me diga... – aproximou-se perigosamente dela – Quem é aquele rapaz? – indagou apontando o ruivo, que lentamente sumia por entre a multidão.

- A-ah... É-é só um moleque de rua... – respondeu se ruborizando mais ainda.

- Sente-se – indicou a cadeira ao lado, aumentando o sorriso.

- M-mas eu...

- Esta um belo dia, vamos!

A garçonete se sentou devagar. O coração batendo descontroladamente por estar enrolando em serviço, e ao mesmo tempo por estar perto de um homem tão atraente como aquele.

- É uma pena que os pais de hoje em dia deixem os filhos tanto tempo na rua... – suspirou, fingindo indignação – Aquele garoto não deve ter uma boa família...

- Os pais não querem mais saber dele...

- Mesmo? Por que?

- Pelo que eu sei ele usava drogas, e pra conseguir comprá-las vendia os pertences da casa... – explicou a garota em tom baixo – Então o pai o expulsou...

- E qual o nome dele?

- Sasori no Danna...

- Ótimo! – exclamou se levantando – Muito obrigada, mas agora eu tenho que ir! – disse jogando algumas notas na mesa, para logo em seguida se retirar do estabelecimento, deixando a menina estática no banco.

Aquela garçonete era um exemplo de idiota, pena que era tão feia...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Kakashi andava pela rua. Não com passos lentos e ritmados, e sim correndo por entre a multidão.

Esbarrava em várias pessoas, todas reclamavam, mas nenhuma recebia um "desculpe", nem sequer um olhar por parte do Hatake. Para ele, todos não passavam de um estorvo que o impedia de chegar em seu objetivo: o ruivo pálido com um cigarro na boca. O idiota que procurava.

- Ei você! – gritou assim que o outro virou por uma estreita rua, se livrando da correria matinal – Sasori, não? – indagou tentando recuperar a respiração disfarçadamente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou tragando o cigarro.

- Eu sou Hatake Kakashi e... – foi interrompido.

- Já fomos apresentados, agora posso ir embora... – falou começando a se distanciar.

Não deixaria sua presa fugir tão facilmente assim... Mesmo que tivesse de ir direto ao ponto para capturá-lo.

- O que me diz de ter um emprego com todos os gastos pessoais pagos?

Sasori cessou os passos. O homem de cabelos prateados parecia obstinado a levar a conversa até o fim. E não podia negar que era um ótimo convite, mas não estava disposto a facilitar.

- Se é só comida, roupa lavada e um teto que você tem a me oferecer... – levou o cigarro aos lábios, degustando do amargo sabor – Saiba que já tive propostas mais interessantes... – soltou a fumaça, colorindo o ar por instantes.

- E se você tiver uma certa quantia em dinheiro durante todo mês e puder gastá-la com o que quiser...? – indagou Kakashi, tentando esconder o sorriso vitorioso que teimava em se formar. Sabia que conseguiria um trabalhador naquele dia. Tinha absoluta certeza. Só precisaria falar um pouco das maravilhas do novo emprego – Você só trabalhará durante a noite e... – foi interrompido novamente.

- De quanto estamos falando?

Hatake deixou o sorriso aparecer.

- Isso vai depender do seu esforço... – aproximou-se do ruivo – Mas posso dizer que ganharia o bastante para comprar qualquer tipo de substância...

Os olhos de Sasori brilharam por contados segundos.

Estava terminado. A presa havia caído em sua armadilha.

- Ok... – murmurou. Já não conseguiria suportar a vida na rua. Ainda mais quando não tinha seu precioso vício...

Agora só precisava apresentá-lo a nova vida.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

O ambiente não era nada agradável.

Deidara sentia os olhos serem invadidos por lágrimas que insistia em esconder.

Não agüentava... Simplesmente gostaria de se atirar de um penhasco. Sentia-se tão sujo...

Abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia olhar para aquele corpo deitado sobre o velho colchão.

- Não se preocupe Deidara-senpai... – disse o rapaz de cabelos espetados com certa dificuldade.

O loiro sentia-se morrer.

Como pôde deixar aquilo acontecer? Como pôde ser tão vil e covarde...?

- Já nem está doendo... – falou Tobi mexendo-se lentamente no colchão.

Era tudo sua culpa. Era sua culpa Tobi ter tido que se deitar com aquele asqueroso velho. Era sua culpa Tobi ter tido uma hemorragia. Era sua culpa Tobi estar preso naquele miserável colchão. E finalmente, era sua culpa que ele levasse aquele tipo de vida... Queria se atirar de um penhasco.

- Deidara-senpai... Não se preocupe – murmurou o moreno sorrindo de leve.

E tudo isso porque não queria perder a dignidade... Que dignidade? Se ela existia agora estava enterrada no lugar mais profundo de sua alma...

- Tobi... – Deidara o encarou, e seu coração se contraiu -... Me desculpe... – sussurrou.

- Não preci... – foi interrompido.

- Foi por minha causa que você sofreu... – deu um longo suspiro – Mas eu não vou mais permitir isso... – aproximou-se lentamente da porta – Hoje eu vou enfrentar os meus próprios problemas... - e dizendo isto, o loiro saiu do quarto, descendo apressadamente as escadas.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Deidara andava por um dos grandes salões de Konoha.

Mantinha a cabeça baixa. Escondendo as pequenas lágrimas de frustração que escorriam por seu rosto.

Mas sua caminhada foi detida por duas pessoas que conversavam no centro da sala.

- Deidara, vem aqui – ordenou Kakashi indiferente.

O loiro obedeceu. Não tinha escolha. E no meio do caminho foi secando rapidamente as teimosas lágrimas.

- Este é Sasori no Danna – indicou o rapaz parado ao lado – De hoje em diante ele será um dos seus novos colegas de trabalho – entregou uma chave para o loiro onde se podia ler o número 130 – Mostre o quarto dele.

- Certo... – murmurou levantando a cabeça pela primeira vez – Me siga – disse ao tal de Sasori.

Este era ruivo e pálido. Muito bonito em sua opinião. Mas não estava de humor para ficar reparando na aparência do pobre coitado que estava sendo obrigado a trabalhar naquele inferno.

Os dois subiram pela mesma escada que o loiro havia descido.

O silêncio tomava conta do ambiente.

E Deidara começou a perder a pouca paciência que tinha.

- E então... – começou o de olhos azuis, cortando finalmente o silêncio – Por que está aqui?

O ruivo não respondeu. Ao contrário, começou a prestar mais atenção nas portas de madeira que passavam ao seu lado, fingindo que não escutara nada.

- Eu falei com você! – exasperou-se o loiro.

-...Dá pra me mostrar logo o quarto? – falou indiferente.

- Com quem você acha que está falando?! – gritou virando-se para Sasori.

-... Você está me fazendo perder tempo... – declarou o ruivo passando reto pelo outro, que depois de alguns segundos saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Ora "vossa excelência" – cuspiu Deidara com sarcasmo, parando em frente à porta de número 130, abrindo-a por completo e fazendo uma exagerada reverência – Desculpe se esse humilde servo te incomodou – o ruivo entrou no pequeno quarto – Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor? – perguntou ironicamente.

-... Já me serviu escravo... – disse o outro antes de fechar a porta no rosto do loiro.

- O QUE? – berrou o de olhos azuis – "VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ SASORI NO DANNA!" – pensou abrindo um sorriso macabro – "EU VOU TE EXPLODIR QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER DE GUARDA BAIXA!" – e gargalhando histericamente desceu as escadas – "NO BANHEIRO!".

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

O céu apresentava um escuro manto.

Não havia estrelas. Apenas uma lua cheia.

"Será que hoje vai ter lobisomem...?" – pensava aflito Lee.

O garoto andava lentamente por um longo corredor. Estava perdido novamente. Mas não era sua culpa! Só fazia uma semana que estava naquele castelo enorme...

Os pequenos pés tremiam a cada passo. Tinha medo do que podia estar escondido atrás de cada porta. De cada vaso de planta. De cada sofá. De cada sombra...

Então escutou um barulho. Abafado, suplicante. Como se a pessoa em questão estivesse sofrendo ou algo parecido.

Encolheu em seu lugar. Não queria ir lá. Podia ser o tão temido lobisomem...

O barulho se intensificou, e Lee achou que alguém pudesse estar precisando de ajuda.

Criando coragem se aproximou da porta de onde provinham os barulhos. Abriu-a lentamente.

O quarto estava escuro. Só conseguia ver um vulto deitado numa luxuosa cama e uma enorme janela. Nada mais.

Adentrou a habitação cuidadosamente. Procurando por algum movimento ou algo suspeito. Até que...

- Quem é você?

O corpo congelou. Porque bem a sua frente estava parado aquele homem de olhos amarelos.

- Perguntei quem é você.

Lee tentou correr, mas as pernas só tremiam. Tentou gritar, mas o pânico invadia sua garganta. E sentiu as sombras engolirem-no quando Orochimaru se aproximou lentamente de si.

- Ah... Você é aquele garotinho que a estúpida da Temari tentou proteger... – sorriu de leve – Não se preocupe pequeno... Não vou te machucar... – tocou com as pontas dos dedos as bochechas do Rock – Não muito – soltou uma gargalhada, aterrorizando o moreno.

- O-o que você vai fazer...? – gaguejou o menor, tentando inutilmente se afastar.

- O que você acha? – sussurrou bem perto da orelha do outro – Vai me dizer que não sabe o que fazem aqui em Konoha? – sorriu sadicamente.

Lee balançou a cabeça. A voz havia sumido novamente naquele pesadelo.

- Pois eles vendem os corpos pra qualquer um que quiser pagar...

Os olhos negros se abriram pelo espanto.

Não podia ser verdade. Seus amigos não faziam isso! Verdade...?

- Não tente se enganar garoto... – disse Orochimaru como se houvesse lido os pensamentos do menor – Seus amigos, todos eles, se vendem todos os dias. Se não quer acreditar pior pra você... – sorriu de forma malvada.

-... N-não é verdade...

- A é? E o que você acha dos seus pais? Acha que ainda estão vivos? – gargalhou levemente – Pois eles não estão! A essa altura o idiota do Kakashi deve ter explodido os miolos deles... – disse apontando um dedo para cabeça como se fosse uma arma.

Lee sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seu rosto.

Seus pais não estavam mortos! Estavam de férias! Não estavam mortos... Não podiam ter partido...

Orochimaru gargalhou.

Era tão bom despedaçar os sonhos de uma criança! Mas precisava de mais...

- Abra os olhos garoto! Seus pais morreram! Você nunca mais vai vê-los! De agora em diante é só sofrimento pra você... Sem pai nem mãe... – balançou a cabeça em negativa – Pobrezinho... Abandonado no mundo! Sabe o que você vai ter que fazer? – gargalhou um pouco – Vender seu corpo pra não morrer...

- MENTIRA! – gritou o Rock começando a correr para fora do quarto. Escutando sempre a risada de Orochimaru.

Não podia ser verdade! Seus pais não morreram e seus amigos não faziam aquilo! Não é mesmo...?

Correu por todo o corredor. Chorando. Apertando os dentes. Se negando a acreditar. Devia ter uma outra saída. Uma outra explicação! Só podia ser um pesadelo...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Naquela noite nem Lee nem Naruto dormiram.

Um pela dor de saber a verdade, e outro pela dor de ter de confirmá-la.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Cabei!! Gente, o Naruto não é burro, ok? Ele conhece muito bem o Kakashi n.n' **

**Finalmente postei esse cap.! #ergue as mãos pro céu# desculpe a demora!! Mas o cap. que vêm também vai demorar... u.u' Desculpem. E desculpem pelo cap. podre demais!!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Review's, a alma do negócio xD**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Ann: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Ann-san, você sumiu!! n.n' Aconteceu alguma ruim...? Espero que não... Waa, eu aprendi duas línguas que nunca vi na vida por causa de GaaLee xD Mas ultimamente as fics deles têm aumentado n.nb Já estava na hora não? xD Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Kimiko T: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Waa Kimi-chan não pode morrer!! Suas review's quilométricas que ajudam os autores a escrever!! xD E sim!! Sasodei também é um lindo casal! n/n Pena que tenha poucas fics deles também... YOSH! Eu divido o Lee-chan com você, mas não deixa o Gaara descobrir!! Espero que continue acompanhando!

**x.PsychO.x****: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

O Kakashi aqui está pior que alguma coisa muito ruim o.o' E ele vai ficar pior! Mas não se preocupe, até o final ele melhora! xD #super animador# Não... Não dava pra ser o Itachi... Senão o Kakashi nem apareceria xDWAA PsychO-chan!! T.T Estou tão feliz que você tenha escrito aquele cap. pra mim!!Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Ero-Kitsune21: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Não se preocupe Kit-san! n.nb Só por você ter se lembrado de deixar review neste cap. me faz muito feliz! Hehehe xD Eu me superei em maldade quando imaginei esta fic! Eu também acho o Kakashi super hiper mal aqui, mas ele me ajudou a imaginar a fic! xD #eer, nada a ver eu xD# Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Kaoru-san, daqui alguns caps. eu conto o motivo da fic ter esse nome n.nb E você sumiu né?? T.T Vi no seu profile que sua net está de férias... Espero que ela volte logo! É uma tortura ficar sem net n.n' E sim! Vai ter SasoDei!! xD ItaTobi eu ainda não sei... Mas dá pra por! n.nb Não se traumatize Kaoru-san! Ç.Ç Espero que continue acompanhando!

**mfm2885: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Sim Ç.Ç Eu me superei em maldade T.T Mas bem, todo mundo é maléfico uma vez na vida, né? xD YOSH! O povo vai aparecer! Mas o casal principal é GaaLee n.nb #paranóica# Esse cap. ficou meio assustador acho eu n.n'Espero que continue acompanhando!

**momotoko: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Que nada momo-chan! Tem bilhares de pessoas que escrevem muito melhor do que eu n.n' Sou uma ameba comparada a elas... T.T Mas eu ei de melhorar! Sim Ç.Ç A Tema-chan trabalha lá... Tem um motivo, que eu contarei mais tarde n.nb O Gaara vai aparecer mais tarde n.n' YOSH! SasoDei! 8D Espero que continue acompanhando!

**kisa-chan.6: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

O Kakashi tem seus motivos... Nesse capítulo eu mostrei a forma de pensar dele, e, diga-se de passagem, não é nada bonito n.n' O Gaara vai aparecer lá pelo cap.5/6.Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Lola Spixii: **Desculpe a demora!! T.T

O Gaara só vai aparecer lá pelo cap. 5/6 #vai demorar um pouquinho n.n'# Orochimaru tem uma história mais bizarra ainda o.o' E a Hinata também tem a sua, que eu contarei no próximo cap.! 8D Waa, você gosta de uke Gaara não? Não se preocupe! Minhas fics são bem sutis no quesito "uke /seme" com relação a este casal n.nb Espero que continue acompanhando!

**reneev:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

#música de aleluia ao fundo# POSTEI! \o\ Desculpe rene-chan!! Mas finalmente aqui está o cap.!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e puxões de orelha! xD O Sasori apareceu! Tomara que tenha ficado do seu agrado ú.ù E que não tenha ficado muito OCC! T.TEspero que continue acompanhando!

**Schne Hissi:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Yoo no jutsu! xD Que bom que gostou! n.nb Sim, vai ter SasoDei!! Tomara que não tenha ficado muito OCC ú.ù Espero que continue acompanhando!

**uchiha ju:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Nova leitora? Muitíssimo obrigada!! Waa, eu tenho que me desculpar então por ter demorado tanto e escrito algo tão podre como isso n.n' Me desculpe!! Ç.Ç Hehehe! xD Eu estou super hiper malvada nesta fic xD #mesmo não participando dela xD# O Kakashhi na verdade tem a mentalidade de várias pessoas: "quem tem dinheiro vence" e ele fará de tudo pra conseguir poder! xD #paranóico# Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Sohee-chan:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Obrigada pelos elogios! Lee-chan ainda vai sofrer um pouco... Também não gosto de fazê-lo sofrer, mas se não fizer isso não tem fic Ç.Ç GAALEE RULEIA!Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Sweety:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Waa! Alguém que gosta de histórias tristes!! Ç.Ç #ta certo que isso aqui não é exatamente triste, mas bem... n.n'# Não sei se vai ter ItaTobi, mas dá pra por! n.nb Novo cap. saindo!! xD Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Uchiha Sayo:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Aqui está!! Desculpee!! Sou uma preguiçosa! T.T Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Chiideki:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

GaaLee é o melhor casal da Terra! Waa Heki-chan, eu sou uma simples ameba n.n' O Kakashi está muito mal, mas o Lee não está exatamente na vida, ele só descobre as coisas uma semana depois n.n' #grande coisa u.u'# Waa, eu tenho a fic completinha na minha cabeça o.o' E como eu gosto de colocar detalhes sai uma coisa monstruosa! o.o' Vai SasoDei, ItaTobi eu ainda não sei... Mas to achando que vai ter sim! n.nb O Lee-chan puxou os olhos da mãe! 8D Sua pergunta não é idiota, deve ter outras pessoas que também gostariam de saber n.nb Gaara-sama aparece no cap.5/6 n.nb E bem, sua vida não seria muito boa se você escreve igual a mim #sou uma ameba ambulante# Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Yuki Shinomori:**Desculpe a demora!! T.T

Aqui está o cap.!! Não se preocupe! Eu não vou desistir dessa fic! Só estava me concentrando em outra das minhas fics, mas me desculpe por ter demorado tanto T.T Espero que continue acompanhando!

**Tchau no jutsu!!**


End file.
